Tormenta Perfecta
by MuzThompson
Summary: HPDM SLASH. Rating T por paranoia, aunque no es nada gráfico. Era injusto; tan malditamente injusto. Eran demasiado diferentes, parecía ser conocimiento general. Aun asi, eso no borraba el hecho de que, para Harry, juntos habían formado una tormenta perfecta.


**Si, ya sé que no he escrito en muuucho tiempo. No tengo excusas, pero realmente espero que ya pueda escribir con más regularidad.**

 **Disfruten esta pequeña historia**

 **Cualquier tipo de crítica es bienvenida.**

 **ADEVERTENCIA: Esta historia es Slash. Si no te gusta, NO LA LEAS.**

 **MuzThompson**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K._

Tormenta Perfecta

La fiesta era una de las tantas que el Ministerio De Magia solía hacer para formar lazos con otros Ministerios. La mayoría de la gente hablaba y se comportaba de forma muy cínica; por lo menos, así pensaba Harry. Con una copa de Champaña en la mano derecha y sentado solo en una mesa al fondo, miraba con apatía a todos los presentes. Se sentía fuera de lugar en ese momento, vestido con una túnica que, según Hermione, acentuaba sus ojos verdes.

Para ser honesto, habría preferido mil veces quedarse en casa, comiendo palomitas (o helado) y viendo televisión sin verla realmente. Pero si algo era Hermione, eso era persistente. Suspiro cansinamente. A pesar de estar rodeado de personas con las que podría tener una charla amena, no se sentía con ganas de mucho. Aburrido, comenzó a mover la copa de champaña a la par que sus pensamientos iban hacia una persona en especial. Draco Malfoy.

Su relación con Draco fue breve, pero intensa. Compartieron grandes momentos, llenos de risas y sonrojos y Harry los recordaba con añoranza. Al final, desgraciadamente, pareciera que para Draco no fue suficiente. O tal vez la presión de salir con el salvador fue demasiada. De todas formas, a Harry le dolía.

Siempre se preguntaba dónde estaría. Que estaría haciendo. Si había sido tan difícil para él volver a la antigua rutina de soltero como lo fue para Harry. Era injusto; habían terminado, bueno, Draco había terminado con él y aun así, Harry seguía pensando en el slytherin. Juntos habían formado una tormenta perfecta, habían sido algo locos, pero la relación fue increíble. Quién sabe si en algún momento habrían podido ir más lejos, a hacerlo oficial. Pero ya no importaba, al fin y al cabo, Harry jamás lo sabría.

Tomo un sorbo de champaña de la copa mientras sentía como las lágrimas se llenaban caían por sus mejillas. Como odiaba a Hermione en ese momento. De vez en cuando se imaginaba que Draco aun llenaba el departamento con sus pasos apresurados, sus intentos fallidos de cocinar y sus palabrotas cada vez que quemaba algo. Por mucho que Harry quisiera evitarlo, no podía, sus pensamientos siempre terminaban en Draco.

Y le enojaba que Draco no hubiese luchado más por ellos. Habrían podido llegar a ser duraderos; una familia, incluso. Pero no. En vez de eso, Harry estaba en una fiesta que preferiría abandonar ignorando por completo la promesa hecha a Hermione sobre quedarse, y Draco estaba… en algún lugar. No con Harry, eso seguro.

Suponía que era un masoquista. Sabía perfectamente que pensar en Draco le dolía y le hacía daño, y aun así lo seguía haciendo. Pero tenía sus razones: Draco había sido alguien especial para Harry. Draco tenía un lugar privilegiado en los pensamientos, corazón y vida de Harry.

-¿Harry? –La voz de Hermione lo saco de sus deprimentes pensamientos- ¿Estas bien? –Hermione se veía hermosa; de hecho, era una de las mujeres mejor vestida de toda la fiesta. Pero, a pesar de ser ella su mejor amiga y una bella dama, no pudo evitar contestar con cinismo.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? Vamos, Hermione. Incluso tú, sabes que eso es algo estúpido de preguntar –. No la miro a los ojos, si no que los mantuvo en la copa de vino, ahora vacía. Sabía que hablarle de esa forma a Hermione no era correcto, pero no iba a retractarse.

-Yo… Lo siento, Harry. Sé que no querías venir, pero no se me hace sano que pienses en el `` ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?´´ -Lo miro con angustia y algo sospechosamente parecido a pena- Lo tuyo con Draco simplemente no pudo ser, Harry. Eran demasiado diferentes.

Y allí estaba el problema. Parecía ser conocimiento general. _Eran demasiado diferentes_. Todos parecían pensarlo, y Draco llego a creerlo. Pero no Harry. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a Hermione. No quería hablar de ello. No con ella.

Era injusto; tan malditamente injusto que, en el momento en el cual tenía la oportunidad de tener algo lindo y _suyo_ en su vida, se lo quitaban unos susurros. Unos estúpidos susurros hechos a las espaldas de ellos con la intención de crear incertidumbre en su relación. Harry con rencor, admitía que habían ganado.

Quien sea que había comenzado, había ganado. Había destruido una tormenta perfecta.


End file.
